Teresa and Tony
by pianostar99
Summary: What happens when Teresa Lisbon's brother Micheal, a navy officer, is found dead and NCIS is the investigating? How does Tony react to seeing his old friend again, much less her annoying consultant? Sorry, i stink at summaries. Please note there will be slight Jisbon and slight Tiva. Mostly a friendship fic
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She was in 5th grade when they met. Her middle school and his high school were doing a Protect the Planet project. One partner was a freshman and the other was a fifth grader. Tony met Teresa on the introduction day, when they were partnered up.

Tony groaned. He was stuck with a fifth grade girl who would probably only want to talk about her clothes and her hair. Wonderful.

Teresa on the other hand was psyched. Her partner wasn't some high school girl who would give her advice about her clothes, or boys. She was paired with Tony DiNozzo, the first freshman in ten years to make varsity football. Awesome.

When they started the project they learned a bit about each other. Tony asked what she wanted to be when she was older, just to start a conversation. "I want to be... uhh. I don't know." she said, "But it has to be something with either football or basketball."

Eventually they became friends, sort of. They got along because of sports. Not to mention, Mrs. Lisbon would ask Tony to babysit when she and went out. Reese would help him tale care of her younger brothers. They became fairly good friends.

In April of Reese's seventh grade her when her mother was killed, it was no surprise that she went to Tony for comfort. He just started senior year when he noticed Reese getting bruises, she was now in junior high, which shared the same building as the high school. They saw each other everyday, and she was starting to withdraw from their normal talks in the hallway.

When he finally found out what was going on at her house, he let her and her brothers stay at his. Tony's dad was almost always away on business so Tony opted for helping Reese out instead of holding parties with all of the other seniors. Together the two of them raised her brothers for a year.

When Tony went off to college in the fall, Reese spent her high school raising her brothers and battling with her father. Tony had given her a spare key and she would take her brothers to his house if it got really bad.

Reese was one month shy of turning eighteen when her father killed himself. It was the summer after she graduated high school, the summer that Tony came back to Chicago after he finished college. Tony took legal custody of all four of the Lisbon kids, and a month later Teresa got shared custody of her three brothers, James, Tommy, and Micheal. Tony worked in the city and Reese went to college some four hours away. The Lisbon boys saw their sister periodically, but Tony was like a older brother/father figure to them.

Eventually, they all graduated high school and moved out. James stayed in Chicago and went to Northwestern on a full scholarship to become a doctor. After college, he stayed and worked at Chicago Central Hospital. Tommy and his girlfriend left Chicago and never looked back. Eventually, they ended up in California. Micheal went straight into the Marines. He moved to a base in Brunswick Maine.

Tony eventually came to work for NCIS in Washington D.C. on a team led by Special Agent Gibbs.

Teresa became the leader of her own team at the C.B.I. in California.

Reese and Tony kept in touch; they stilled called each other at random times. Sometimes they wouldn't talk for months, but when they did, they would talk for hours on end.

**A/N this is juts background to set up for the rest of the story. Sorry if it seems rushed or choppy in some places.**


	2. DC

**WASHINGTON DC**

Tony was just walking into work. It was a Tuesday morning and McGee and Ziva brushed past him to go to the elevator. Tony turned around. "Wait. What's going on?" He asked

He received a slap on the back of his head. "We got a case, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked by.

Ziva chuckled when he hurried after their boss.

At the crime scene, Tony hopped out of the car and stretched. It was in a small grove of trees by a stream in Silver Spring, Maryland. "What a place to be killed. It's so peaceful. Listen to the sound of the stream."

"Tony, that's not funny. Someone is dead. Imagine if it was someone you knew." Ziva scolded.

The two of them turned the corner that the trees were creating. That's when he saw the body. "Oh my God." Tony said, then proceeded to run behind a bush and spill the contents of his breakfast.

Gibbs turned around as the whole crew there what was going on. Being the boss, he walked over to check if Tony was ok. "You ok?" he asked

"Yah boss, I'm fine. I just... I don't think I can"

"Go back to the office. We'll meet you there." Gibbs interrupted. Not wanting to disobey an order, Tony returned to the office, had a brief talk with Director Vance, and then made several very important phone calls.

"Yah, just go Tommy. I talked with him already. Yes! For the last time, he is perfectly fine with it!" Tony said into the phone when the team got back. "No, i'm flying out tonight. Yup." He looked up. "Look, i gotta go. Yah, I will. Bye" He hung up.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked. "you look like a kid caught stealing from the candy jar." She laughed.

"Number one: it's none of your business. And number two: it's a cookie jar, not a candy jar."

Gibbs strode into the bullpen. "What do you got?"

McGee stood up, "His name..."

"His name is Lance Corporal Micheal Lisbon, age 31." Tony interrupted. "Born and raised in Chicago, both parents dead. He has one older sister and two older brothers."

"How do you know that? You've been on your phone since we got back?" McGee asked, only slightly impressed.

Tony continued, almost as if he didn't hear, turning toward the screen. "He joined the Marines right out of high school. He was at the base in Brunswick, Maine until he went on tour two years ago." He turned back to the group, his eyes were burning with uncried tears. "He came home this morning."

"Tony, what's going on with you today?" Gibbs asked in a concerned tone. "How do you know this if you didn't do the research?"

"I knew Mikey. I taught him Algebra for God's sake." He said. "He called me from the plane and told me he wanted my help. He needed a place to crash in DC and didn't feel like staying at a hotel." Tony turned to sit down.

"What do you mean? Why would he call you?" Ziva was worried, and her question conveyed that.

Tony looked at her. "I helped out the Lisbon's when i was in high school and after college. We were our own little family until the boys all graduated high school. By we, I mean Teresa and I." he said, acknowledging their confused looks. "I don't know how I'm gonna break it to her."

"I do." Director Vance stepped toward the group of agents. "Your flight's been cleared. It leaves at 8:00 tonight."

"What do you mean leave?" McGee asked looking from Tony, who was now packing his things, to the director.

Director Vance addressed Gibbs more than anyone else when he spoke. "Agent DiNozzo spoke with me before you all came back. He expressed an interest in bringing Agent Teresa Lisbon in from the California Bureau of Investigation."

"Lisbon? Isn't that the sister of the victim?" Ziva asked no one in particular.

"That's right Agent David. He has offered to bring her in because she could hold valuable information about this case; also he said she will get involved either way, it's just a matter of when and whether it's legal or not." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Boss, you gotta meet her." Tony said. "She would take a bullet for someone she didn't even know, and with family, she's even more dedicated. If she wanted to, she would get involved. Plus this will help her heal."

"How is that?" Ziva, once again expressed an interest in this girl who Tony obviously thought highly of.

"When her mother died, the first thing she did was fill out a volunteer form for the local police department, at the age of twelve and she - " Tony was interrupted by a slight cough from the director.

"Anyway, I talked to her director. He is all for inter agency cooperation. Agent DiNozzo will be her liason, seeing as they already know each other."

With a quick goodbye, Tony was off to California.


End file.
